


Emo

by Sylv



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylv/pseuds/Sylv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kairi and Axel have a competition to see who can shake Roxas out of his funk the fastest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emo

"Oh, shit. He's doing his emo thing again."  
  
"Aw, I feel bad for him. We should make him feel better."  
  
"Twenty bucks says that I can do that better than you can."  
  
"You don't have that much money."  
  
"I'll win."  
  
"Fine. You're on."  
  
\--  
  
"Roxas..." Axel purred, sliding up next to the blonde boy on the couch and easily running his hand up his thigh.  
  
Roxas merely scowled and scooted as far away as the arm would let him. Axel's upper body followed, so he ended up sprawled across the couch with his head face down in Roxas' lap.  
  
"Mm... I like it down here."  
  
"Fuck off," Roxas shoved the redhead away forcefully, but was dragged down onto the floor after him when Axel latched his fingers onto his pants.  
  
Axel rolled them so that he was on top and grinning. "I think you mixed up 'fuck me' and 'get off' both of which I would be happy to do..."  
  
"You're a fucking bastard," Roxas told him, blue eyes ice. "And if you don't get the hell off of me right now, I'm going to tell Kairi what you do with her worn underwear."  
  
Axel's eyes widened. "You little fucking tyrant..." he said.  
  
"That's what you get for being a dumbass."  
  
\--  
  
Kairi sidled up behind Roxas, whose gaze was glued to the cop show on their television at the moment. Her arms just barely grazed his skin as she slid them around his shoulders from behind, and his grip tightened around the remote. He couldn't, however, stay still when her lips pressed softly against the side of his neck.  
  
"Roxas..." she murmured into his skin, nipping it gently. "Don't be so upset."  
  
"Upset?" he asked her, spinning around and leaning over the back of the couch to capture her lips. When they broke apart, he was panting just as hard as she was. "Who's upset?"  
  
She grinned, and they met with her hands impatiently tugging his shirt over his head, and his fumbling with the button on her jeans. They tumbled haphazardly onto the couch laughing into each other's mouths, hands trying to find their previous positions.  
  
Roxas slid her jeans down over her hips as she was kissing his abdomen. "Don't be sad," she whispered to him. "We don't like it when you're sad."  
  
"What the hell, Roxas? I can't get you to have sex with me when you're being an emo shitface, but you'll do it with Kairi?"  
  
Both their heads jerked up to see Axel standing in the doorway and glowering at them, arms crossed over his chest. Kairi giggled and Roxas glared.  
  
"I want some. Now."  
  
"Fuck you," Roxas told him, but there was a glimmer in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, fuck me. Please."  
  
Kairi shook her head with a smile on her face and motioned him over, going back to examining Roxas' stomach. "You still owe me twenty dollars," she reminded him.  
  
"Oh, so you've turned to prostitution. I see how it is."  
  
Roxas' chuckle was cut off by Axel's mouth as he descended, and Kairi's angry retort trickled away as the redhead traced his fingers down her arm.


End file.
